Merry diner aux chandelles
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Un simple et beau joyeux diner romantique organisé par notre lover Fox pour son Hwoarangie. Possible lemon ehehe.


Steve avait amené Hwoarang dans un très luxueux restaurant italien de Londres.

Steve:C'est le meilleur de la capitale.  
>Hwoarang:Putain Steve,un restaurant italien ?<br>Mais une pizza bière sur le canapé c'est la même chose!

Steve sourit en montrant la table qu'il avait réservée:  
>Ce n'est pas du tout romantique Hwoa.<br>Hwoarang:Mais on s'en fou du romantique ! jsuis pas une meuf!  
>Steve rit en regardant le menu:<p>

Ouais Jin m'a dit que Devil avait réagi pareil.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire:  
>Jin a amené Dev ici ?! hahaha c'est la meilleur !<br>Tout le monde se retournèrent vers eux.

Steve rougit et se racla la gorge:

Moins fort Hwoarang,ce sont des gens de la haute"société".  
>Hwoarang avait les larmes aux yeux:<p>

Mouahahaha décidement Steve,tu écoutes toujours ce sucre d'orge de Jin!  
>Tu as cru que ça me plaisait ces genres d'endroits,hein ?<br>Steve:Allons,choisis ce qui te ferai plaisir.

Hwoarang regarda béatement Steve en mettant ses coudes sur la table:  
>Je ne sais pas...choisis pour moi.<br>Steve rougit encore plus et regarda de nouveau la carte:

Que dirais-tu de la pizza cinq étoiles ?  
>Tu aimes toutes les pizzas non?<p>

Hwoarang sourit:

Pas celles avec du bleu Steve,c'est horrible !  
>Le serveur arriva à ce moment là:<p>

Vous avez choisi Messieurs ?  
>Steve:Oui on prendra votre meilleur pizza,<p>

oh et sans bleu pour monsieur.  
>Hwoarang grimaça:<p>

Je veux aussi un tiramisu citron avec plein de meringues !

Steve fronça les sourcils.  
>Hwoarang:Quoi ? c'est toi qui m'invite non ?<br>Sois galant Stevey !  
>Hwoarang lui mit un gros coup de genou dans la jambe.<p>

Steve cria:Ah !  
>très bien,notez ce qui l'a commandé !<br>Le serveur:Bien.

Une fois qu'il fut parti  
>Hwoarang commença à frotter doucement son genou sur Steve.<p>

Steve le remarqua:

Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hwoarang ?

on est dans un endroit public.  
>Hwoarang sourit:<p>

Et alors ? je n'ai pas le droit de te faire du pied hein ?  
>Hwoarang recommença à faire toucher leurs jambes.<p>

Steve se mordit les lèvres et attendit patiemment que le serveur se ramène avec leurs plats.  
>Hwoarang remarqua qu'il regardait de tous les cotés.<p>

Il claqua des doigts devant lui pour attirer son attention.  
>Hwoarang:Tu sais,il vient de partir,il ne va pas revenir comme une fusée.<p>

Steve sourit et baissa la tête:  
>J'ai entendu dire que le service de ce resto était très rapide et la bouffe délicieuse.<br>C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi.

Pour nous.  
>Hwoarang lui rendit son sourire:<p>

Et Jin a du dire la même chose pour Devil,t'es ringard !

Steve rougit:

Quoi ringard !?

il ne lui a pas dit ça,je ne sais pas !  
>Le serveur arriva avec leurs assiettes:<p>

Voilà pour vous.  
>Pizza cinq étoiles du chef,plus tiramisu citron et meringues.<br>Voulez-vous du vin rouge avec ?

Hwoarang pouffa puis dit avant que Steve n'accepte:  
>Non merci,mon ami ne tient pas l'alcool !<br>Steve serra les dents et toucha Hwoarang:Hé !

Merci vous pouvez partir.

Hwoarang attaqua directement sa pizza comme un sauvage à la main.  
>Steve:Chiot,on est dans un restaurant.<p>

Les pizzas ne se mangent pas comme ça !  
>Hwoarang rougit à cette appellation bizarre:<p>

Chiot ?  
>Steve:Quoi,tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?<p>

Steve mangea sa pizza plus proprement que Hwoarang.  
>Hwoarang sourit:<p>

Sale enfant de riche !  
>c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles"chiot" t'es dingue !<br>Steve ricana:

Que prefères-tu alors,mon chéri ?  
>Tout le monde se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers eux.<p>

Hwoarang se toucha l'arrière de la tête:  
>Maintenant c'est toi qu'attire toute l'attention...<br>Steve parla fort pour tous ces gens mal curieux:

Ouais !  
>Le mec que vous voyez là est mon chéri,<p>

y'a t-il un mal à cela !?

Hwoarang fut touché,il baissa les yeux:  
>Steve...<br>Les gens retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus de commentaires.  
>Le boxeur eut une idée:<p>

Hé Hwoarang,tu n'as pas envie d'aller ailleurs ?  
>Hwoarang:Ou ? sur le balcon ?<p>

tu as choisi une table intérieure Steve.

Steve secoua la tête:

Non mais je veux dire.  
>Tu n'as pas envie de t'échapper de tous ces regards et me rejoindre dans les toilettes ?<br>Hwoarang sourit en attaquant ses meringues:

J'ai faim,je dois manger,pas toi ?  
>Steve se lécha les lèvres en voyant Hwoarang croquer dans le sucre blanc:<p>

Umm Hwoa,je voudrais que tu me croques pareil.  
>J'ai seulement faim de toi en te voyant comme ça.<p>

Tu es très mignon ce soir.

Hwoarang tourna le regard en rougissant:

Vr-vraiment ?  
>Steve:Ouais...<br>peu importe la fortune que j'ai payé pour ces plats,c'est avant tout pour toi mais...  
>J'aurais le droit à une récompense,non ?<p>

Hwoarang vit clair dans son jeu:

Oh tu veux que je te rembourses en nature c'est ça ?  
>Steve commença à toucher l'entrejambe de Hwoarang avec son pied:<p>

Hun hun,c'est ça.  
>Hwoarang faux lassé,s'exclama:<p>

Putain Steve,c'est plutot toi qui a des mauvaises manières !

Hwoarang le tira tout à coup de sa chaise,et lui dit tout bas:  
>Très bien,suis moi nasty boy...<br>Ils laissèrent tout en plan.

Ils n'allaient pas mettre une heure,si ?

Steve et Hwoarang se précipitèrent dans les toilettes.  
>Aussitot rentrés,Hwoarang poussa Steve contre un des lavabos en marbre.<br>Steve gémit au contact rude:

Han Hwoarang,tu es sur qu'il n'y a personne dans ces chiottes ?  
>Hwoarang ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter.<p>

Il défit directement sa braguette.

Hwoarang:Veux-tu me voir te baiser devant la glace,foxy ?  
>Steve ferma les yeux en soufflant.<p>

Hwoarang était en train de faufiler sa main à l'intérieur.  
>Il remarqua que Steve était déjà en train d'haleter,<p>

il rajouta pour le faire gémir:  
>Hoche la tête si tu le veux.<p>

Steve hocha rapidement la tête en gémissant une nouvelle fois:

Oh oui Hwoarang je le veux.  
>Hwoarang commença doucement à le branler:<p>

Bien...

Après quelques minutes,les doigts de Hwoarang étaient plein de sperme,

il les foutus dans la bouche de Fox.  
>Steve gémit à son propre gout et aux longs doigts de Hwoarang dans sa bouche.<br>Hwoarang vit Steve en plein extase dans le miroir,

il était tout collant et transpirant.

On voyait déjà ses tétons se durcirent malgré la chemise large.  
>Le coréen appréciait cela grandement:<p>

Putain Steve,tu pointes comme un dingue,tu es si sexy...

Hwoarang lui mit un vif coup de bassin.  
>Steve cria de plaisir,il voulait parler.<p>

Mais sa bouche était déjà occupée.  
>Hwoarang:Bien je crois que tu t'es assez gouté,à mon tour maintenant.<p>

Hwoarang se baissa tout à coup,

en même temps d'enlever le caleçon et pantalon du boxeur.  
>Steve sentit de l'air sur ses joues.<p>

Allait-il ?  
>Il réussit à parler:<p>

Putain Hwoarang,fous moi deja,qu'est-ce que tu a-

Hwoarang inséra directement sa langue à l'intérieur de Steve en immobilisant ses fesses.  
>Steve voulait fermer les yeux sous ce plaisir mais se força à les garder ouverts,<p>

voulant voir tout le plaisir que Hwoarang lui donné.  
>Hwoarang allait de plus en plus profondément avec sa langue,<p>

Steve s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait au lavabo,en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Le blood talon remarqua qu'il tenait bon:

Steve lâche toi,lache bébé.  
>On est entre nous,il n'y a personne ici.<p>

Je sais que tu adores hurler mon nom,lache toi.  
>Steve eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer avec ces paroles,<p>

il avança sa main vers son membre,voulant être branlé une nouvelle fois.  
>Hwoarang:Oh je vois,tu m'ignores hein ?<p>

Hwoarang lui mit cette fois-ci un violent doigt.  
>Steve ne se retenant plus cria.<p>

A la fois de bonheur et de douleur:HWOARANG!  
>Hwoarang sourit en cachette.<p>

Il lui caressa les fesses:

Bon garçon,

deux maintenant.

Hwoarang inséra un deuxième doigt,puis un troisième sous les miaulements du pauvre Steve.  
>Il allait tomber à genoux,<p>

il recevait trop de plaisir avec les doux doigts de Hwoarang et son image dans le miroir:  
>Hwoa..je..dépêche toi.<br>ça fait déjà dix minutes.

Hwoarang tourna l'angle de sa main:

Et alors ?

as-tu un rendez-vous avec une autre personne ?  
>Steve:uh..non mais le serveur croira qu'on est partis pour de bon,<p>

sans avoir manger et payer.

Steve supplia cette fois-ci,car Hwoarang était toujours en train de le taquiner de l'intérieur.  
>Il adorait voir l'image de Steve pleurant dans le miroir comme un bébé qui voudrait sa tétine:<br>S'il te plait..tu es trop bon baise moi..  
>Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase et lâcha tout.<p>

Il retourna Steve violemment face à lui.  
>Steve vit ses lèvres abricots,pulpeuses et craqua.<br>Il l'embrassa soudainement très passionnément.  
>Hwoarang gémit dans le baiser,<p>

et prit ses jambes pour les encercler autour de sa taille.  
>Steve était plus grand que lui,alors Hwoarang le coucha un peu.<p>

L'anglais avait sa tête qui touchait le robinet.  
>Si Hwoarang le baiser là sauvagement,il risquerait de se briser la tête:<br>Damn Hwoa on ne peut pas ici.C'est trop étroit...

Hwoarang défit la chemise de Steve pour lui prendre un téton en bouche.  
>Steve cria de surprise,<p>

Hwoarang ne l'écoutait pas du tout.  
>Il était en train de jouer avec en tirant et en mordant dessus.<br>Il fit quelques léchouilles avant d'attaquer l'autre sous les halètements de Steve.

Il n'allait pas durer longtemps..mais que faisait Hwoarang ?  
>L'avait-il entendu plus tôt ? il voulait qu'il soit en lui.<p>

Steve toucha sa tête pour le résonner:  
>ça suffit Hwoa,<p>

arrette..je ne veux pas de ça...  
>Hwoarang revint à son visage:<p>

Ah oui ?  
>Tu es sur ?<p>

parce que je sens une énorme bosse qui appuie sur la mienne.

Steve rougit et se dégagea:

Allez on finira ça à la maison.  
>Si quelqu'un nous voit là...<br>Hwoarang à contrecœur se rhabilla et rhabilla Steve:

Ouais ouais Steve Fox ne veut pas perdre son image de saint...  
>Steve sourit en voyant cette moue boudeuse:<p>

Tu m'en veux ?

allez on a perdu trop de temps,

c'est toi qui ne m'a pas baiser tout de suite.

Hwoarang sourit en sortant des toilettes suivit de Steve:  
>Oh là !<p>

ça va etre de ma faute maintenant !

allons bouffez !  
>je crève la dalle avec tes histoires !<br>Steve lui attrapa la taille et colla son membre encore en érection contre son bassin:  
>Je regrette deja...<p>

Hwoarang lui tira la langue:  
>C'est toi qui a dit non !<br>Steve gémit dans son dos:

Um..dépêchons nous de manger alors.

Sur ce Steve et Hwoarang passèrent un très joyeux diner en se regardant toujours avec cet affreux désir sexuel qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à libérer complètement.  
>Fin ! j'étais trop out pour du vrai charbon !<p> 


End file.
